It's Complicated
by dorkX3
Summary: The attachment rule has been abolished. Many jedi's now have familys. What does this mean for Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luminara and Barriss? Rated M for future chapters. Luminara/Obi-Wan, Anakin/Barriss, Shaak/Codi, Mace/Adi, OCXOC
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N: This was kind of a random thing at first and we were kind of just goofing off but then we really got into it. This is written by three people, Dork 1, Dork 2, and Dork 3.

Disclaimer: We (unfortunately) do NOT own Star Wars or anything associated with Star Wars. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas the amazing dude who created the phenomenon.

~Jedi Temple-Luminara Unduli's Quarters~

"Oh Obi-Wan what have we done now?..." The woman paced the main room floor. The Padawan watched her.

"What did you two do?" She asked

"Nothing of concern to you!" She said a little harsher than intended.

"Ok..Sorry I even asked!" The offended Padawan left the room hurt by the master's tone. The woman sighed and leaned against the wall. She banged her head a few times against it. She slid down the wall and sat down hugging her knees to her chest. She buried her face in her knees and sighed raggedly.

Things had gotten out of control. She hadn't spoken to, seen, or heard anything about him in almost 3 weeks. Maybe it was for the better maybe it wasn't. Ever since the attachment rule was abolished many Jedi came out and revealed that they had gotten married and even started families.

Anakin came out and said that he and Barriss Offee had gotten married on a meditative retreat. They seemed happier and carefree now they didn't have to hide the secret anymore. Master Yoda was even seeing someone, Master Yaddle. There was rumor they were engaged.

Some of the male Jedi, taking advantage of the abolishment, would get close to a female, have sex with her and dump her. This female fear for the worst.

So many horrifying thoughts went through her mind. Had he gone on a mission and the ship crashed before reaching destination? Something had gone wrong and he had been sent to the wrong planet? Had he been eaten alive by cannibals? Anything! He shouldn't have been gone this long. He should have at least called.

"Why aren't you here Obi-Wan? Why did you leave? Why…" She sighed raggedly. _"No, I will not cry!" _he vision began to blur and she clamped her eyes shut to keep the moisture in. She pounded her fists into the ground as the tears pushed through her lids and down her cheeks.

"I need to get out of here and get away from this!" Luminara stood and walked out of the quarters not caring if anyone saw her tear-stained face. She headed straight for one place. The gardens. She didn't intently go there her body took her there.

She walked aimlessly in the gardens. She froze when she saw the spot. It was hers and Obi-Wan's spot. This was where he had drawn Corinta on her hand. They would always meet there somehow.

She walked to where Obi-wan usually sat and she dropped to her knees. She doubled over and began to cry. She cried for so long she cried herself to sleep.

_ There was a fiery blaze. It looked like a ship. She moved closer to the fire. There was something under the broken wing. She hurried over to it using the force as a shield from the flames. Sticking out from underneath the starboard wing was an arm. HIS arm. She grabbed the wing and started pulling. She tried with all her might to move it but it didn't budge. It was no use. A few moments later she called upon the force and focused a strong burst of energy on the wing. It flew away into the darkness._

_ She knelt down next to him and started checking for a pulse. "NO! NO!" Panic began to set in and she shook his body violently. "Wake up! Wake up you big Oaf!" Tears streamed her face and fell onto him, staining his tunic. "WAKE UP!" She shrieked._

_ "How about YOU wake up!"_

Well we hope you like this 1st past of It's Complicated. We'll try to update soon! In the mean time READ RATE AND REVIEW! REVIEW PWEASE!

"Love is a many splendor thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is Love." ~ Christian (Ewan McGregor ((Obi-Wan Kenobi)) ) From Moulin Rouge


	2. Chapter 2: Learning Something New

A/N: This was kind of a random thing at first and we were kind of just goofing off but then we really got into it. This is written by three people, Dork 1, Dork 2, and Dork 3.

Disclaimer: We (unfortunately) do NOT own Star Wars or anything associated with Star Wars. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas the amazing dude who created the phenomenon.

* * *

Luminara sat straight up drenched in a cold sweat and was breathing like she just ran a two mile marathon. She looked up to see her best friend, Shaak Ti.

"What are you doing here?" Shaak asked.

"I-I went for a walk…and I guess... I feel asleep…"

"Well I could hear you on the other side of the gardens shrieking!"

The mirialan looked down and wiped her face off on her sleeve.

"When I got here I figured you were having a nightmare."

"Y-yea…I-I guess I-I was…"

"You want to talk about it?" The togurta asked. "It will help you feel better?"

"N-No!" Luminara shook her head violently.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes I'm sure…"

"Ok…Why don't you go back to your quarters and take a nice long shower and go to bed…"

"Ok…ok…" She stood and headed back to the quarters with a blank expression on her face.

Shaak Ti watched her friend walk away worried about what was going on in Luminara's head.

_"I've got to get a hold of myself…"_Luminara sighed and fixed her headdress before going into the quarters. Upon entering she saw Anakin and Barriss talking about something on the couch in the main room. Not quite interested, she continued on to her room. She would rather not be reminded at how her Padawan, who was eleven years younger than her, had so much better luck in relationships.

_"Maybe that's why he left…Maybe I'm just to old…but he is older…"_ It seemed unfair to Luminara that Barriss had already gotten married when she herself had only one boyfriend—Whom she hadn't heard from in weeks. _"How does she do it..?"_ Why did Barriss get Anakin who stayed with her and Luminara get Obi-Wan who had left?

One would think that Anakin and Obi-Wan would be alike because Obi-Wan was Anakin's master, but they were actually quite different. _"Wait…MAYBE ANAKIN KNOWS WHERE OBI-WAN IS?" _Luminara jumped up and ran out into the main room again.

The couple looked at the woman like she was a madman.

"Anakin do you know where Obi-Wan is?"

"He went to Kamino with Master Tachi on a mission." Anakin said.

"H-he did..?"

"Yea, they went to go monitor the clone production and training." He explained

"Oh…Ok…"

"They left about two weeks ago."

"Oh…Thanks…"

She went to her room and lay on the bed. She curled up and hugged a pillow. Surprisingly, it smelt like Obi-Wan. It was all she had left to remind her of him in his absence.

She closed her eyes and thought of him. She fell asleep thinking about what was the most special night she had ever had…

* * *

A/N: Looks like Luminara isn't getting along well with out Obi-Wan. Shaak Ti made her first of many appearances. In the next chapter we get to see what's going on with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi. I know these chapters arent very long but we are working on changeing that soon. PEACE

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission and Confrontation

A/N: This was kind of a random thing at first and we were kind of just goofing off but then we really got into it. This is written by three people, Dork 1, Dork 2, and Dork 3.

Disclaimer: We (unfortunately) do NOT own Star Wars or anything associated with Star Wars. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas the amazing dude who created the phenomenon.

* * *

~*~On Kamino~*~

"So…are we going to 'monitor the clones' tonight?" Siri asked with a mischievous grin.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Maybe, but we do have a mission, Siri."

"Aww… but it's so boring…" She stared out the window of the food court and watched the clone cadets as they walked around to and from training.

"Yes, I know."

"What are we exactly supposed to do anyways?"

He sighed. "We are to monitor the clone training, make sure everything is going smoothly."

"This is a padawans mission…"

"Mmm…I agree.."

"So…Is everything running smoothly?"

"Yep."

"Is the training of the clones going as planned?"

"Yep."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing, I guess." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"So let's go back to your room…and make something interesting happen." Siri poked his chest and walked her fingers up.

"Siri, as boring as this mission may be we do still have to concentrate on the mission at hand. "

She sighed, "You…take the fun out of everything!"

Obi-Wan grinned. "That may be true but I also like to make my own."

Later that night Obi-Wan lay in bed with Siri. She was asleep using his bare chest as a pillow and Obi-Wan stared at the ceiling. He would admit that he did enjoy what he and Siri had just shared. He liked it a lot, but it didn't feel right. He felt he had wronged someone but who was the question.

~*~At the temple: Shaak Ti's P.O.V.~*~

Shaak woke up to the smell of bacon wafting through the quarters. She got up and found Codi Ty in the kitchen cooking. The togruta rubbed her eyes and frowned.

"Codi?"

He looked up and smiled. "Morning."

"What are you doing here?"

"Making bacon."

"…Why?"

He shrugged "Just felt like being nice." He smiled again.

Shaak filed through her brain trying to remember if their was some sort of special event for the day like a birthday or a holiday of some sort.

"Hey what are your plans for the day?" Codi asked

"Um…nothing really…why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me."

The female togruta blushed "Y-yea I guess.." She smiled.

"Awesome!" Codi grinned.

Shaak watched him cook. He was still in his pajamas, which consisted of just his pants. The male togruta had a nice, built-up body. Shaak had to force herself to look away to avoid staring and drooling.

Nakomi, Shaak's Padawan, came out of her room, hair a mess and in her pjs as well.

"Foooooooooooooooodddddddddd…" She groaned and slumped down at the table and laid her head down. Codi laughed and set some bacon in front of her. She looked up, pulled the plate to her and began to eat. After a few moments the Padawan looked up and looked from one master to the other.

"Two master Ti's…mmmm…to tired to care…ooh food!" And she started eating again.

Shaak shook her head and chuckled.

"Well at least we know her observation skills are improving."

Codi laughed "Yeah"

"So what time is the movie?"

"Well I was hoping we could catch the 2 o' clock show."

Shaak nodded "Sounds good. What movie we going to see?"

"The A-Team sound good? Its an action flick."

"I heard that was a good movie Luminara and Obi-Wan…" Shaak trailed off.

She then realized something. Luminara and Obi-Wan were together but no one had heard from him in a little over three weeks. She growled.

"Something wrong Shaak?"

"Codi have you heard from Obi-wan since he left for his mission?"

"Yea he contacted me when he and Knight Tachi landed."

"Oh really now…?"

"Yea…"

Shaak got up and left the quarters and headed straight for Luminara's. When she arrived she found Luminara in the kitchen making coffee. She seemed okay for the most part, definitely better than yesterday.

"Luminara I know where Obi-Wan is.."

"He is on Kamino…" The tattooed woman replied

"Yea…How did you find out?"

"Anakin told me yesterday…"

Shaak noticed how she wasn't looking at her when she talked like normal and turned her around. "Your upset."

"No I'm not."

"Then why are you holding the coffee pot so tightly that your knuckles are white THROUGH the tattoos."

Luminara blinked and set the coffee pot down. "Shaak quit worrying about me…"

"Have you heard from Obi-Wan at all?"

"No…"

"He would have called you would he have not?"

Luminara stared at the coffee pot without answering.

"Have you ever thought that maybe he wont call?"

The miralan looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe…Maybe he was just after you for…you know…"

Luminara's eye's narrowed. "No! He wasn't! Shaak how could you say something like that?" She snapped.

"Well think about the situation Luminara…"

"Obi-Wan wouldn't do that! He is on a mission and he can't contact me because it might compromise the mission." She left out the part about him being gone for about two weeks. She didn't want to admit that he would do that kind of thing. He wouldn't have taken advantage of her, which was impossible. She would have seen it coming.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think so far? If you have any ideas feel free to suggest we are open to any ideas!

BTW! WE OWN NAKOMI ARCHIVE, SHE IS SHAAK'S PADAWAN THAT DORK 2 CREATED AND SHE IS OURS! IF YOU WANT TO USE HER IN YOUR OWN STORY PLEASE ASK PERMISSION! Thank you!


End file.
